Tareem Richard Halliwell
by EnchantixFae
Summary: What happens to Gideon when Chris and Wyatt's fiance comes and manages to save Chris from dying? What happens when Gideon is revealed as the one who turns Wyatt? This fic will have slash. This chapter has the vision added into it.
1. Floral Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed; it belongs to its respective owners. The only thing that I do own inside this fic is Tareem, my original character whose name is actually my real name. This disclaimer will apply to all future chapters as well.

AN: ^^ I know you guys are going to hate me for starting a new fic, when I have at least three WIPs to work on. Lately, I haven't been struck with inspiration for either of my fics, so hopefully working on a new one would help cure my writer's block. Please notice that my OC, Chris, and Wyatt are all equal in terms of how powerful they are despite the amount of powers each of them may have.

Warnings: This fic will obviously have slash, which means male to male pairing. Don't like slash? Then why would you choose to read my fic in the first place? Tareem, which is me of course, will obviously show up in the Episode "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1". Tareem's list of abilities will be listed below.

Pairings: Chris/Tareem, Piper/Leo,

* * *

Tareem's List of Abilities:

Superhuman Strength (Passive)

Superhuman Speed (Passive)

Faster Healing Rate (Passive)

Extreme Sex Appeal (Passive)

Time Freeze (Active)

Clairvoyance (Active)

Healing (Active)

Floral Based Powers (Active)

* * *

Chapter One: Eww! You're a Pervert!

Tareem's POV:

Just, before Leo and Chris goes into the portal that takes Chris back to the future, I appear in flowers petal dancing around me. "Wait!" I shout before they can throw the potion to get Chris back to the future. "Who the hell are you?" Leo said charging a lightning blot and throwing it at me.

With superhuman speed, I manage to dodge a lightning bolt that could have burned me to a crisp. "Wait! Dad!, don't attack! That's my fiancé" Chris said before Leo could throw another lightning bolt at me.

"Fiancé?" Leo said to Chris, shocked that he never told them that he had a husband in the future. "Yeah HI Leo, nice to finally meet you" I said to him with a smile on my face, holding my hand out to shake his. "Nice to meet you too?" Leo said while shaking my hand with confusion on his face. "What's wrong? Chris never told you that he had a fiancé?" I asked him with confusion on my face. "No, as a matter of fact he doesn't, Chris here is very tight-lipped about the future" Leo said while staring at Chris.

I whirl around and give a death glare at Chris while tapping my right foot. "Honey, you didn't tell your family that you were getting married to me?" Chris walks up to me, and starts explaining himself with this apologetic expression on his face. "Well, babe I couldn't do that because of future consequences and all."

I look at Chris with a skeptical expression,"Really? Then how come, you told your family that Wyatt turns evil?" Chris is shocked when I said that, "How did you find out? I was pretty sure the last time I saw you, you were in the future with Wyatt?" I freeze when he said that.

"Well, let's just say that I hitched a ride into the portal with you and landed somewhere else?" I said with a nervous expression. Chris is angry at me when he says "YOU DID WHAT?" Chris walks up to me and grabs my shoulder "Why would you do that? Wyatt could have killed you!" "I had to help you save Wyatt, just to make sure you were still alive" I said not wanting to tell Chris what I saw.

Chris looks at me with this confused expression on his face, "Why would you have to do that anyway?" I look at him straight in the eyes "I had a vision of you dying and bleeding from a knife wound." Chris is shocked when he asks "Who or what stabbed me?"

I walk away from him, and launch a powerful earth shaking punch at the middle of the wall. I pointed to the figure who revealed themselves to be Gideon clutching his chest, "He was the one that I saw killed you and is after Wyatt." Gideon orbs away to safety after he realizes he has been caught.

Leo interrupted the conversation saying "But why would Gideon do that? He's an elder I highly doubt he would do that to my own sons?" looking at me with doubt in his eyes. "Well he did, if you don't believe me, asks Paige to bring Phoebe and I'll show her what I saw." Chris snaps out of his trance and calls out "Paige! Bring Phoebe with you"

I see blue and white lights forming Phoebe and Paige standing in front of Chris and Leo. "What's going on Chris? Why did you want me to bring Phoebe?" Paige asks with curiosity in her eyes. Phoebe looks around like she was searching for what could be so important that Chris had to get her. She spots me staring at the triqueta symbol on the wall.

"Hi, who are you? My name is Phoebe Halliwell" Phoebe said snapping me out of my trance putting her hand out for me to shake. I look at her with the kindest smile, "Hi Phoebe, nice to meet you I'm Tareem, Chris's fiancé. Phoebe and Paige are shocked when I introduced myself, when they snap out of it. "So Chris, why did you call your two favorite aunts in the world?" Paige said with this smirk on her face.

"Tareem, my fiancé wanted to show Phoebe an vision to show proof that Gideon's the one who ends up turning Wyatt evil." Chris said while hugging me with love in his eyes and giving me a kiss on the lips. "Aww! They're so cute together" Phoebe squeals. "Wait, how is Phoebe suppose to get the vision anyway? Considering she has no active powers?" Paige asks

"Simple, we just go to the people who took them away and let me handle it" I said with a wink while teleporting away with Chris in floral petals to get Phoebe's powers back. Chris and I appeared in a dark room with several disembodied figures floating in space. "Who are you?" asked one of the figures. I look at him and replied to his inquiry, "I'm Tareem Richard, Chris' fiancé I would say it's nice to meet you guys but it isn't" I said with this evil smirk on my face.

How dare you! You stupid witch we can take away your powers for speaking to us like that!" said one of the figures. "I would most certainly like to see you guys try." I said while smirking at them. The figures start chanting spells around me to take my powers away since I insulted them when they stopped chanting. "There, your powers are taken away and won't be given back unless you apologize for your mistakes."

"Aww, I'm so sorry not!" I threw my hands up which projected razor sharp floral petals at the figures wounding them severely. The figures are shocked that I still have my powers, "We took away your powers, and you shouldn't be able to do anything at all!"

"Yes you did take away my powers, my witch powers but not my fairy godmother powers" I said with a huge knowing smirk on my face. "Now, give back Phoebe Halliwell' powers now or face the consequences!" I said with this angry look on my face. Wisely, the figures gave Phoebe her powers back which are swirling balls of lights into Phoebe.

Chris and I teleported back to Magic School with floral petals swirling around us, where Phoebe and Paige were waiting for us to come back. "OMG! Thank you, you got my powers back Tareem!" Phoebe said while hugging me to death. "Now Phoebe , ready to see my vision?" I asked her with this worried expression on my face.

"Yes I'm ready" said Phoebe with this determined expression on her face.

"I feel it's fair to warn you that what you may see is true and it may scare you, hopefully Leo will believe you since he doesn't trust me." I said while clasping my hands to her for her to receive the vision.

Tareem's Premonition:

_Tareem and Phoebe, are standing there in the attic watching Chris make the vanquishing potion to vanquish Gideon, when Gideon orbs in ready to plunge the knife into Wyatt. The two of them sees Chris battling Gideon when he is stabbed in the gut by the knife, bleeding out large amounts of blood._

_The scene switches to where they see Leo trying to heal Chris but he fails since Chris is still bleeding. Leo's crying when he sees Chris fades away after bleeding to death. Leo is pissed off and goes to kill Gideon which he does but it sets off a chain of events that ruined their family._

Phoebe and Tareem are out of the premonition when Phoebe starts crying and rushing off to hug Chris to death. Phoebe turns to Leo and stares at him with this determined expression on her face.

"Tareem is right, if he hadn't come here Chris would have died and you would have killed Gideon and gone crazy." Phoebe said.

Leo's shocked by the information overload going through his brain, when Piper comes in screaming that her water has broken. Everyone expect for Chris and Tareem was panicking getting ready to send Piper off to the hospital. Chris is panicked when he turns to his fiancé, "Oh no! we need to get back to our time now!"

Tareem, using his fairy godmother powers manages to open the portal leading to their time period.

"Wait Everyone!" Tareem said while using his superhuman speed to appear in front of them holding out something.

"Phoebe, since you are the only one who saw my vision take this and you'll know what to do with it." Tareem said with this determination on his face.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks, while taking the piece of paper from Tareem's hand.

"It's a list of future events, that's going to happen despite me saving Chris from death."

"After Piper gets settled down after giving birth to Chris, the three of you must immediately vanquish all of these demons."

"Leo, no matter what they say, do not say yes to the Avatars, they claim they're beyond good and evil."

"That doesn't mean, they won't eliminate whoever's causing conflict in their "Utopia"

Tareem rushes back to Chris, grabs his hand and jumps them both through the portal sending them back to their own time period and into the unknown…

* * *

While Piper gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that she named Chris, she's left to ponder who was that man who managed to save both their sons?

Cliffhangers are so mean, aren't they? I'll update the story again most likely tomorrow if I do get a review on this fic. Reviews make the world goes around.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for info.

AN: I'm simply amazed by the reviews, I got for this story so I decided to update it again today ^^. I prefer to personally respond to each and every one of you, to reduce cluttering up the story. Just to clarify a few things, Chris and Wyatt are not attracted to each other whatsoever despite my OC being engaged to both of them. I do not own Selena Gomez's Naturally, it belongs to her and her record company. Leo is still an elder in this fic.

Pairings: Wyatt/Tareem/Chris, later Tareem/Kyle Brody

Warnings: refer to Chapter One.

Previously on Tareem Richard Halliwell:

"_Wait Everyone!" Tareem said while using his superhuman speed to appear in front of them holding out something._

"_Phoebe, since you are the only one who saw my vision take this and you'll know what to do with it." Tareem said with this determination on his face._

"_What is it?" Phoebe asks, while taking the piece of paper from Tareem's hand._

"_It's a list of future events, that's going to happen despite me saving Chris from death."_

"_After Piper gets settled down after giving birth to Chris, the three of you must immediately vanquish all of these demons."_

"_Leo, no matter what they say, do not say yes to the Avatars, they claim they're beyond good and evil."_

"_That doesn't mean, they won't eliminate whoever's causing conflict in their "Utopia"_

_Tareem rushes back to Chris, grabs his hand and jumps them both through the portal sending them back to their own time period and into the unknown…_

_While Piper gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that she named Chris, she's left to ponder who was that man who managed to save both their sons?_

Chapter Two: Naturally

Tareem and Chris land in the attic, when the portal closes itself. They notice that the manor itself seems more lived in. Immediately wanting to go check on his mom, Chris runs downstairs to check if his mom and family members are alive.

Tareem hears Chris crying and screaming that his family is alive, so that has changed his family's fates. Tareem is alone, pondering what else has changed in this time period besides Chris's family being alive. Wyatt appears in dark purple orbs behind Tareem crouching behind Tareem ready to strike.

Tareem, immediately sensing someone behind him sends out a very powerful roundhouse kick to Wyatt who catches it without moving. Tareem, shocked by the fact that he almost killed one of his fiancé immediately begins to yell at Wyatt.

"Damn it Wyatt! I told you a million times not to sneak up behind me or you could have gone flying out the window." Tareem said with this pissed expression on his face.

Wyatt with a cocky smirk on his face says, "Really? What about that time I " Tareem covers his mouth with his hand while blushing. "That's different Wyatt, activities in the bedroom don't apply here"

Tareem, feeling lust from Wyatt immediately panics upon discovering that he has empathy. "Phoebe, Piper, and Paige!" Tareem said while rushing downstairs with blinding speed. The Charmed Ones and Chris come out with a curious expression on their face, "What's wrong Tareem? Did Wyatt sneak up behind you again?"

Tareem, blushes before saying "No, that isn't it! Apparently I'm a empath now!" Phoebe, upon hearing the news, lit up with this ecstatic expression on her face."Really? Yay! You have another one of my powers!"

Tareem, smiles before saying "Really? I don't like empathy tell the Elders to take it back now!" with this embarrassed look on his face. "Sweetie, why would you want to do that?" Piper asked with this curious expression on her face. Wyatt appears before them in dark purple orbs with this infuriating smirk on his face, "Tareem, why did you leave? We were having fun"

Tareem, feeling lust radiating from Wyatt and Chris looking at him like a piece of meat runs from them. Tareem, feeling overwhelmed by Chris and Wyatt's lust jumps on Chris and immediately starts making out with Chris. Chris and Tareem are grinding their hips against each other arousing each other. Phoebe, realizing what Tareem was talking about uses her empathy powers to shield Tareem from his fiancés' emotions.

Tareem, upon realizing that he can't feel Chris and Wyatt's lust anymore stops making out with Chris and turning to face everyone with a blushing red face. Chris asks with a smile on his face, "Honey, not that I didn't mind but what was with the attacking my face thing?"

Tareem is pissed off and points to them, saying that "You two, can't stop lusting over me so that's why I was making out with you Chris." Piper and Paige are still confused , so Phoebe explains how at first when she got her empathy, she was overwhelmed with Jason's lust. Piper turns to Chris and Wyatt with a devilish smile on her face, "Boys, you are forbidden from seeing Tareem until he can control his empathy."

The boys start to protest, when Tareem pulls them aside and whisper something in their ears that made them lit up with lust in their faces. Chris and Wyatt orbs out in their respective colors. Paige, turns to Tareem "What exactly did you say to make them leave?" Tareem replies with this smirk on his face, "I told them if they left so I could train my empathy, I could use it to heighten things on my honeymoons with them."

The Charmed Ones started laughing, "That's all you had to do?" Piper asked. They stop laughing after a few moments, they grab Tareem to start his training of his empathy.

**Several Months Later…**

The Charmed Ones, Wyatt and Chris are battling against Zankou who somehow came back from the wasteland, when all of a sudden their powers are taken away from them and into Zankou who smirks. "Looks like this is the end of the Halliwell line" Zankou said while conjuring a energy ball.

Zankou throws it at Piper, when it's frozen in mid-air just inches away from Piper's body. Tareem appears out of nowhere with floral petal swirling around him with a smile on his face, "Hey guys, need any help?". Tareem's dressed in a white flowing gown with combat boots while he has a rose pendant around his neck.

Tareem summons the energy to him in flower petals and redirects it at Zankou who has a force field protecting him. Zankou throws a highly powerful energy bolt at Tareem, who deflects the lightning bolt with his reflective force field. Tareem runs at Zankou and launches several rounds of powerful kicks sending Zankou flying. While Zankou is flying, Tareem waves his hands taking the Halliwell's powers and giving them back to their owners.

Zankou, gets back up and his eyes revealed that he has taken the nexus in and looks at Tareem. "Since I can't beat you guys on my own, I'll take one of your own members instead." He shimmers out, everyone's looking around prepared to defend themselves when Zankou shimmers in from behind Tareem, grabs his neck with a knife pointing to him.

"Tareem!" everyone cries out in panic. "Make one freaking move and pretty boy here gets it" Zankou said while slowly moving them away from the Halliwells. Wyatt and Chris are standing there, concerned when Tareem signals that he has a plan.

Tareem uses his empathy powers to influence Zankou who's becoming aroused and desiring Tareem. Zankou lowers the knife and starts licking Tareem's neck which smells slightly like rose petals, Tareem manages to get the knife away from Zankou while keeping him distracted enough. Tareem, using his strength throws Zankou flying through the wall and giving them enough time to think of a plan.

"What should we do? We can't vanquish him" Paige said.

"Not if I distract him long enough for you guys to pool your powers together." Tareem said with a smile on his face.

Wyatt pulls Tareem to him and bites his neck, marking him as Wyatt while Chris does the same on the other side of his neck. Tareem glares at them while slapping them on the shoulder, "Ow, why did you guys do that? That hurts"

Wyatt and Chris look at each other and simply said "You are our fiancé, you belong to us and no other else." With a growl from their throats.

Zankou shimmers back in and throws several fireballs at the Halliwells, which gets deflected by Tareem's force field. "Guys, hurry I can only hold off the nexus for so long" Tareem said while struggling to hold the forcefield. The Halliwells are casting the spell to expel the nexus from Zankou when two figures appear in smoke.

The Charmed Ones are shocked at the two figures' appearance, "How did you get out? I thought I killed you guys when I sent you guys to hell." Piper asks with a scared tone in her voice. "Correction, you thought you did." Said Cronus with a smirk on his face.

Cronus and Demetrius launch two powerful lightning bolts at Tareem's force field which shows signs of cracking under the three of them attacking. Wyatt and Chris go to help when they're interrupted by Leo orbing in with a iPod speaker. Leo turns to his sons, "Chris and Wyatt, stay there don't worry about Tareem he's going to be fine."

"Leo, what are you doing with that?' Piper asked with a confused expression on her face. "You'll see Piper," Leo turns to Tareem, "Ready Tareem? You'll have to sing to increase the strength of your shield."

"What?" Tareem said while staring at Leo with this are-you-out-of-your-mind look. "Leo, as you can clearly see I can't sing at all so it wouldn't work at all." Leo turns to Tareem with this determined look on his face. "Do it, or I'll have your fiancés punish you for disobeying an elder."

"Fine" Tareem conjures his Rose Specter out of nowhere and takes down his shield shocking everyone who looks at him with disbelief on their faces. "Leo, play my favorite song please"

Tareem gets in pose, when the music starts playing.

_How you choose to express yourself, it's all your own and I can tell it comes Naturally_

Tareem's specter starts glowing a bright red charging it up.

_It comes Naturally, you follow what you feel inside, it's intuitive you don't have to try it comes Naturally hmm it comes Naturally._

The titans throw two lightning bolts at Tareem while he isn't looking, somehow his singing of the song is managing to generate a force field strong enough to repel the lightning bolts.

_And it takes my breath away, what you do so Naturally,_

_You are the thunder and I'm the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are._

Tareem's successful in repeling the Nexus out of Zankou and into the basement. With a glance at Chris and Wyatt, Tareem sees that both his husbands and the Charmed Ones are hypnotized by his singing, when Leo snaps them out of it.

Leo stares at Wyatt and Chris with a disapproving expression, "Chris and Wyatt, focus! Tareem's telling you to trap them while he's still singing the song."

Wyatt and Chris got the crystals in a circle around the titans, efficiently trapping them inside the crystal prison. Tareem stops singing the song, when he realizes that the titans are trapped inside the cage. Tareem and the Charmed Ones are debating on what to do with the titans, when they failed to notice that Chris and Wyatt are up there.

After they are done debating, Tareem looks around for his fiancés, wondering where they went. Chris and Wyatt know that the only way to stop the titans once and for all is for them to become elders in order to turn Tareem into a goddess. Tareem is sitting down worrying about Chris and Wyatt, he fails to see that white smoke surrounds him transforming into attire that are exactly similar to Piper's outfit when she was a goddess.

The Charmed Ones are shocked speechless, when they see Tareem turn into a goddess. Tareem, clueless that he turned into a goddess asks "Guys, why are you staring at me that?" with nervousness in his tone of voice. "Honey, look at what you're wearing" Piper said with a nervous smile.

Tareem's shocked by what he is wearing, "Guys, I didn't even change my clothes what's going on." The Charmed Ones look at each other with sad smiles on their faces, "Sweetie, you're a goddess now apparently someone up there decided to make you into a goddess in order for you to vanquish the titans." "Wow, but I thought the Elders didn't trust people not to lose their humanity to the powers?"

"That's the thing sweetie, the only way the Elders would grant you the powers to defeat the Titans if Chris and Wyatt –"Piper stops with a very anxious smile on her face. Tareem turns to Phoebe and Paige with a confused expression on his face, "Girls, why did she stop if Chris and Wyatt what?"

^^, see I updated again. I hope to see feedback commenting on whatever in the fic so far might or might not need any adjustments. No flames please, I can't stand flames at all they're rude and demeaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one. I do not own Selena Gomez' Round and Round, it belongs to Selena Gomez and her producers.

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I have a perfectly good reason why I'm late. The reason that I'm late is because this Monday, I started community college therefore my time for updates varies depending if I have a lot of homework or not. You can thank my best friend Crystal for pestering me to update the story again ^^.

Warnings: Refer to chapter one.

Previously on Tareem Richard Halliwell:

After they are done debating, Tareem looks around for his fiancés, wondering where they went. Chris and Wyatt know that the only way to stop the titans once and for all is for them to become elders in order to turn Tareem into a goddess. Tareem is sitting down worrying about Chris and Wyatt, he fails to see that white smoke surrounds him transforming into attire that are exactly similar to Piper's outfit when she was a goddess.

The Charmed Ones are shocked speechless, when they see Tareem turn into a goddess. Tareem, clueless that he turned into a goddess asks "Guys, why are you staring at me that?" with nervousness in his tone of voice. "Honey, look at what you're wearing" Piper said with a nervous smile.

Tareem's shocked by what he is wearing, "Guys, I didn't even change my clothes what's going on." The Charmed Ones look at each other with sad smiles on their faces, "Sweetie, you're a goddess now apparently someone up there decided to make you into a goddess in order for you to vanquish the titans." "Wow, but I thought the Elders didn't trust people not to lose their humanity to the powers?"

"That's the thing sweetie, the only way the Elders would grant you the powers to defeat the Titans if Chris and Wyatt –"Piper stops with a very anxious smile on her face. Tareem turns to Phoebe and Paige with a confused expression on his face, "Girls, why did she stop if Chris and Wyatt what?".

Chapter Three: **Round and Round**.

Tareem's looking at the two girls when Leo comes out of the kitchen with a solemn expression on his face. Tareem looks at Leo with concern in his eyes, "Leo, what's the matter? Did something bad happen?" Leo said with weariness in his tone of voice, "Yes, Tareem but I'll have to explain everything later when you vanquish the titans for good this time."

While, Tareem and the others are discussing in the living room, the titans broke out of their crystal cage with their combined efforts. Tareem, Leo, and the Charmed Ones turn around hearing something crash in the sun room, when they see the Titans standing there smirking. "Thought you mere witches could beat us did you?" Cronus said with a smirk on his face. Leo said to Tareem with a glint in his eyes, "Use your newfound goddess powers which are tied into your emotions to beat them." Tareem looks at Leo with confusion before Leo demonstrates to Tareem what he needs to do.

The titans blast their combination of fire and lightning at Tareem who is standing in the center in front of the girls. Paige orbs out the girls before the blasts hits them, while Tareem is thrown back through the glass windows in the sun room. Leo manages to orb out before the blast hits him too.

The titans turn their back on Tareem, focusing their eyes getting ready to kill the Charmed Ones who orbed back into the sun room. Tareem comes back through the glass windows, with his hands glowing two bright pink hearts, and he throws them at Cronus and Demetrius. Cronus and Demetrius are thrown back by the force of the heart shaped blasts, saving the Charmed Ones from being killed.

Cronus and Demetrius are throwing continous energy blasts at Tareem, who dodges every single one of them with godly gracefulness. Tareem, while dodging every single one of the energy blasts says, "Guys, how am I supposed to destroy them? They're too powerful!". Paige and Phoebe got an idea and told it to Piper who firmly shakes her head while saying 'No! if I nearly destroyed all of San Francisco, while I was that pissed off imagine how much damage he could do."

Tareem, still dodging the energy blasts manages to conjure a really strong floral shield struggling to hold them off. Tareem, still maintaining the shield has an really dangerous idea in his head, "Guys, I have an idea with my goddess powers I can create a dimensional portal strong enough to keep them there in hell for forever."

The Charmed Ones consider the plan and then decide it's safe for Tareem to create the portal. "Okay, Tareem go ahead with it, we'll do whatever we can to distract them while you make it." Tareem is creating a bright pink portal, while the Charmed Ones uses their respective powers to distract them. Piper uses her explosive power to blow the Titans back into the portal trapping them in Hell forever.

The Charmed Ones turns back to Tareem with a smile on their faces getting ready to congratulate Tareem, when they see the same portal underneath Tareem glowing yellow. Tareem, turns to them with a weak smile on his face, "Guys, I'm sorry I should have told you but in order for me to beat the Titans I have to go into a portal leading me somewhere." The Charmed Ones and Leo are shocked, they ask "Tareem, why would you sacrifice yourself like that?"

Tareem chuckles and then said, "Who else here cares about me besides you guys?" Piper said "Chris and Wyatt! That's who! You know your fiancés?" Tareem said to Piper with a knowing mourning smile on his face, "Piper, really? Then why haven't they come to see me yet? Why won't they come and see me?" Tareem said while sobbing.

Piper said with a comforting hug around Tareem, "Sweetie, I'm sure they are going to be here any minute now" Piper said without speaking with a clear glare up towards the ceiling to her husband. _Get Chris and Wyatt's asses down here now!_ Tareem retreats silently while the Charmed Ones are talking among themselves.

Tareem, activates the portal which starts emitting a bright yellow aura protecting the Charmed Ones from being sucked into the portal. The Charmed Ones immediately notices Tareem and say "Tareem, what are you doing?" said Piper with a shocked expression on her face. Tareem, looking at them with a apologetic smile on his face, "I'm sorry, but I have saved the world from the Titans now my duty's here is done."

Piper snaps out of her shock and turns to Paige with a determined expression on her face, "Paige! Orb him out of there now!" Paige with a wave of her attempted to orb Tareem, out of there when the yellow aura deflects her power. "I can't! That yellow aura is somehow blocking my powers from orbing him!" Tareem vanishes all of a sudden into the portal, which then blinks out of existence taking Tareem to a place…

^^, now I need you the readers' help. I spefically designed the portal to take Tareem to one of the various popular shows below. Keep in mind, that it will be a crossover story next chapter considering Tareem never got the powers taken from him meaning he is a permanent goddess. Also, if Tareem happened to get transported to Buffy the Vampire Slayer's verse, his powers will be severely limited but he can choose to unlock them if he is in a dire situation. So basically he won't be too overpowered, there will be an OC introduced next chapter depending on which TV shows you voted for. You can vote for one of these shows or books below by sending me a review or a PM. You can even suggest one show or book or anime for me to put Tareem in.

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Supernatural**

**Naruto**

**Twilight**


	4. Skyscraper

AN: I have gotten hit with a sudden burst of inspiration to continue the saga of Tareem Richard-Halliwell when I was watching Charmed Season 3 Finale. Be warned fans who hate or dislike Prue, she is back and not going anywhere. With that being said, I do not own Charmed since it belongs to the company Warner Bros which is now known as CW I believe.

Previously on _Tareem Richard Halliwell_: Tareem's looking at the two girls when Leo comes out of the kitchen with a solemn expression on his face. Tareem looks at Leo with concern in his eyes, "Leo, what's the matter? Did something bad happen?" Leo said with weariness in his tone of voice, "Yes, Tareem but I'll have to explain everything later when you vanquish the titans for good this time."

While, Tareem and the others are discussing in the living room, the titans broke out of their crystal cage with their combined efforts. Tareem, Leo, and the Charmed Ones turn around hearing something crash in the sun room, when they see the Titans standing there smirking. "Thought you mere witches could beat us did you?" Cronus said with a smirk on his face. Leo said to Tareem with a glint in his eyes, "Use your newfound goddess powers which are tied into your emotions to beat them." Tareem looks at Leo with confusion before Leo demonstrates to Tareem what he needs to do.

The titans blast their combination of fire and lightning at Tareem who is standing in the center in front of the girls. Paige orbs out the girls before the blasts hits them, while Tareem is thrown back through the glass windows in the sun room. Leo manages to orb out before the blast hits him too.

The titans turn their back on Tareem, focusing their eyes getting ready to kill the Charmed Ones who orbed back into the sun room. Tareem comes back through the glass windows, with his hands glowing two bright pink hearts, and he throws them at Cronus and Demetrius. Cronus and Demetrius are thrown back by the force of the heart shaped blasts, saving the Charmed Ones from being killed.

Cronus and Demetrius are throwing continous energy blasts at Tareem, who dodges every single one of them with godly gracefulness. Tareem, while dodging every single one of the energy blasts says, "Guys, how am I supposed to destroy them? They're too powerful!". Paige and Phoebe got an idea and told it to Piper who firmly shakes her head while saying 'No! if I nearly destroyed all of San Francisco, while I was that pissed off imagine how much damage he could do."

Tareem, still dodging the energy blasts manages to conjure a really strong floral shield struggling to hold them off. Tareem, still maintaining the shield has an really dangerous idea in his head, "Guys, I have an idea with my goddess powers I can create a dimensional portal strong enough to keep them there in hell for forever."

The Charmed Ones consider the plan and then decide it's safe for Tareem to create the portal. "Okay, Tareem go ahead with it, we'll do whatever we can to distract them while you make it." Tareem is creating a bright pink portal, while the Charmed Ones uses their respective powers to distract them. Piper uses her explosive power to blow the Titans back into the portal trapping them in Hell forever.

The Charmed Ones turns back to Tareem with a smile on their faces getting ready to congratulate Tareem, when they see the same portal underneath Tareem glowing yellow. Tareem, turns to them with a weak smile on his face, "Guys, I'm sorry I should have told you but in order for me to beat the Titans I have to go into a portal leading me somewhere." The Charmed Ones and Leo are shocked, they ask "Tareem, why would you sacrifice yourself like that?"

Tareem chuckles and then said, "Who else here cares about me besides you guys?" Piper said "Chris and Wyatt! That's who! You know your fiancés?" Tareem said to Piper with a knowing mourning smile on his face, "Piper, really? Then why haven't they come to see me yet? Why won't they come and see me?" Tareem said while sobbing.

Piper said with a comforting hug around Tareem, "Sweetie, I'm sure they are going to be here any minute now" Piper said without speaking with a clear glare up towards the ceiling to her husband. _Get Chris and Wyatt's asses down here now!_ Tareem retreats silently while the Charmed Ones are talking among themselves.

Tareem, activates the portal which starts emitting a bright yellow aura protecting the Charmed Ones from being sucked into the portal. The Charmed Ones immediately notices Tareem and say "Tareem, what are you doing?" said Piper with a shocked expression on her face. Tareem, looking at them with a apologetic smile on his face, "I'm sorry, but I have saved the world from the Titans now my duty's here is done."

Piper snaps out of her shock and turns to Paige with a determined expression on her face, "Paige! Orb him out of there now!" Paige with a wave of her hand attempted to orb Tareem, out of there when the yellow aura deflects her power. "I can't! That yellow aura is somehow blocking my powers from orbing him!" Tareem vanishes all of a sudden into the portal, which then blinks out of existence taking Tareem to a place…

Chapter Four: Saving a Lost Sister.

Tareem falls out of the portal landing him somewhere in the Halliwell Manor when he hears sounds of demon fighting near him. He realizes that the portal has taken him to the Attic and the sounds of demon fighting are coming from downstairs in the den.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Where are you?"

Tareem comes down to see another brunette woman and Piper protecting an innocent who was wearing a doctor's lab coat. He remembers the stories that Piper told him about her older sister Prue when he was a little kid and how she died.

Shax teleports in with winds flowing around him and finally comes out of the tornado while looking at the innocent. He throws an energy ball at the innocent when Prue intercepts it. Piper attempts to intervene in the next energy ball thrown by Shax when Tareem interferes with the attack.

"Energy ball!"

Tareem summons the energy ball to him in flower petals and throws it at Shax injuring him slightly. He blasts Shax with the full force of his highly advanced combustion power causing him to be injured greatly and teleport away.

Piper looks in shock towards Tareem, as he appears in the same outfit when he vanquished the Titans. She points her fingers toward Tareem looking at him with eyes of distrust and suspicion.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

Tareem has his hands on his hips looking at Piper with a glare matching her own impressing Piper.

"I am just the witch who saved your ass from being killed by Shax, the Source's assassin. Now I believe you have a sister who is currently bleeding out and will die unless you shut up and let me heal her."

Piper goes quiet all of a sudden while the stranger starts healing Prue with some flowers growing out of his hands and climbing onto Prue. The flowers are glowing pink slowly replenishing her wounds

Prue gasps, as she is brought from the brink of death once again like her sisters by a healer's amazing replenishing abilities to the body. She wakes up to see that it was not Leo who healed her, but someone who feels very familiar to her like they are connected in some way.

"Thank you, whoever you are, but who are you?"

Tareem is about to answer Prue's question, but is quickly whisked away in golden orbs back in his time period inside the attic where he sees the Charmed Ones with the addition of Prue tapping their feet. Piper has her finger out ready to yell at Tareem for vanishing on them like that when a demon shimmers in.

Tareem flicks his wrists attempting to blow the demon up when he is covered in flowers shocking Tareem himself. Before the Charmed Ones can do anything, the demon fires a fireball at Tareem when Tareem successfully manages to freeze the fireball, in addition to reversing the fireball back at the demon. The demon screams in anguishing pain before bursting into flames.

"What happened to my powers? I was expecting the portal to take me somewhere, but not years before I was born into the past."

Piper sighs before sitting Tareem down with a nervous smile on her face when her sisters stand near her ready to explain.

"Sweetie. Oh god this is going to be hard. Do you remember what happened when we became the goddesses for a brief time to fight the Titans?"

Tareem nods his head excitedly before explaining that Leo became an elder which helped them become goddesses.

"Well. Chris and Wyatt became elders in order to turn you into a goddess, but the problem is that you are stuck as a goddess. So the Elders have decided that you are to remain as a goddess since there are no future Charmed Ones to protect the future innocents."

Tareem is shocked and angry at first, but understands that his former fiancées did what they had to do in order to save the world from being ruined by the Titans. Suddenly, several golden orbs comes flying out of Tareem and upwards towards the ceiling.

"Looks like the Elders want to talk to me. I will be back Tareem with an explanation for whatever lame reason the Elders took your goddess powers."

Paige orbs up to the Heavens quickly while Prue smiles a warm smile at Tareem who smiles back at her. Phoebe and Piper smile at Tareem before giving him a hug and kiss on the forehead, before going down to the kitchen.

"Prue, can I ask you something and be honest with me about what you think?"

Prue nods her head with long wavy locks that are showing slight signs of gray in them. Tareem gets up before he starts pacing back and forth reminding Prue of her second oldest Piper with a faint smile.

"Okay, when I went to the past can you explain what happened after Shax attacked you guys?"

Prue shudders with being reminded of Shax and how she almost died before she steels her resolve to recall what happened in that period of time.

"Phoebe managed to get there in time for us to vanquish Shax just before he attacked our innocent. We met Paige for a couple of weeks after that and the Elders wanted her to join us to form the Power of Four which struck fear into the heart of demons everywhere."

Tareem nods his head slowly absorbing the newfound information which helps to fill up the gaps in his memory of this timeline. Paige orbs back into the attic interrupting Tareem's quiet thinking about his powers.

"Tareem. Do not kill me okay? I am just the messenger delivering a message from the Elders."

Paige tries to placate Tareem, as she prepares to tell him the news. Tareem puts a hand to stop Paige before she tells him the message.

"I think Piper and Phoebe should be here for this before you tell me Paige. I have a feeling that it will affect all of us."

Paige orbs Piper and Phoebe up into the attic glaring at Paige for orbing them without warning.

"Piper, I wanted you guys here, to hear what the Elders had to say about my goddess powers."

One of the Elders, Sandra orbs down with her hood down while the former Charmed Ones glares at her with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Tareem. We have decided to make you a Charmed One. However, there will not be a Power of Three due to the fact that the other kids are too young and Chris and Wyatt being elders."

Piper Halliwell is barely holding her anger back that Tareem will be forced to vanquish the demons by himself.

"Sandra, exactly how do you guys expect Tareem to vanquish demons that will require the Power of Three? Last time, I checked his individual powers would only injure them not kill them."

Sandra very calmly holds out her hand summoning a giant orb of light from the ceiling shocking everyone.

"We have decided to speed up the development process of his powers to match with your powers' current state and add in a new one. Tareem will have your advanced freezing and combustive power, so I expect you Piper to help him learn control of them."

Paige raises her hand while looking at the Book of Shadows and back at Sandra.

"How can you make Tareem a Charmed One if he was not born into our family? Last time I checked, someone had to be born into the family in order to become Charmed."

"Tareem is able to become a Charmed One because his ancestors made a blood pact with Melinda Warren herself granting their future generations access to the Charmed line should the Elders deem it so. However, Tareem is not related to you guys just for clarification."

Tareem looks at Sandra with a look of curiosity and amazement.

"So exactly what is my new power?"

Sandra smiles before shaking her head, as she puts the orb of light into Tareem causing him to pass out from having his powers advance so quickly in little time. Piper and her sisters glare at Sandra for causing Tareem to pass out.

Sandra orbs out just as Paige starts healing Tareem from his collapse when he has one hand up accidentally blowing up a hole in the attic's floor. Prue grabs Tareem's hands and puts them down chucking at the memories of when Piper's powers first developed.

"Okay Tareem, sweetie keep your hands down until Piper can teach you to channel and control your new powers okay?"

Tareem nods his head when he gets up slowly trying to keep his hands down. Piper gestures for her sisters to leave, and looks at Tareem with a smirk.

"Ready for your training? You have a lot to learn and very little time to learn everything."

Tareem nods his head while the doorbell rings interrupting the training before it started. Piper and Tareem hears sounds of scream before rushing downstairs to see what the commotion was.


	5. Till the World Ends

Piper and Tareem come downstairs to see Prue, Paige, and Phoebe thrown backwards by Shax into the table. Tareem launches himself at Shax and kicks him in the chest which sends him flying.

Shax gets up quickly and charges an energy ball as he fires it at Tareem who dodges with a back flip and flicks his wrist.

Tareem uses his freezing power to freeze Shax when the Charmed Ones look at him in shock.

"Your powers must be augmented by your other powers. Well, here is the vanquishing spell."

Piper hands him a piece of paper with the spell on it when Tareem recites the spell which causes Shax to blow up and knocks down everyone.

"Wyatt and Chris haven't come down here yet, have they?"

Tareem asks with hope in his voice only to be crushed when the Halliwells shakes their head no.

"Oh well, I survived without them before. I can do everything by myself."

Piper looks at Tareem's back in concern as he goes upstairs into his bedroom.

"Paige, have you found out anything on where Wyatt and Chris went?"

Paige shakes her head sadly no, but she waves her hand and a message appears.

"No, but I did find this. I think it's one of the faction leaders in the underworld that may have kidnapped them."

A video message plays, when a demon appears with a smile as he gestures to Wyatt and Chris in horrible nightmares.

"We'll tell him tomorrow. Let's go home and figure out what we want to say to him."

Next Day...

Tareem is working on his advice column for the newspaper with his glasses on when he sees the glow of blue orbs.

The orbs come together to form the images of Wyatt badly beaten with cuts all over his body.

The twice blessed collapses to the ground unconscious when Tareem panics and starts to cry while he touches his husband.

"Paige!"

Paige and Prue orb into the room only to be shocked with the sight of Tareem openly crying over Wyatt"s body.

"Wyatt has been hurt! Heal him hurry!"

Paige kneels down to heal her nephew when the cuts over his body start to heal. Wyatt opens his eyes and Tareem grabs him with a hug and cries.

"You idiot! Why did you leave me?"

Tareem slaps Wyatt with an open palm while he gives him a kiss and glare.

"I didn't leave you. You left me bleeding on the floor in the attic."

Paige and Tareem has a look of shock on their faces and snaps out of their trance.

"Wyatt! I would never lay a hand on you in serious harm."

Tareem rubs Wyatt's face in comfort when he sees himself dressed in a black dress and several tattoos all over his body.

"So you're the one that attacked Wyatt. Anyone who lays a hand on my husband deserves to die."

The Charmed One launches his rose petals at the evil clone only for it to counter with black rose petals.

Paige orbs a flower vase at the evil twin of Tareem when both clutch their heads at the pain.

"Oww! Paige! Stop throwing the vase at him."

She shrugs in apology when all four of them notices that the evil twin fades for a moment, but turns back to normal.

Wyatt gets up with help from his aunt when he launches lightning at his husband with a look of apology at Tareem who nods.

Both witches scream an earth piercing scream when the lightning goes into their bloodstream.

A portal opens up and starts to slowly suck both of them in. Wyatt grabs his wife with his telekinetc powers while the other one gets sucked into the portal and vanishes.

"Okay, well I have to go back home. Wyatt expect to be yelled at."

Paige orbs with Prue back home while Wyatt carries Tareem upstairs and lies him down on his bed when he grabs Wyatt's hand.

"Wyatt stay with me and sleep here. We can talk about everything in the morning."

The two of them wake up in the morning in each other's arms when they hear sounds of fighting in the attic.

Immediately, Wyatt orbs them upstairs into the attic only to see the Book of Shadows glowing a bright yellow aura.

The harpy and grimlock demons launches themselves at Tareem and Wyatt. Tareem flicks his wrist and attempts to freeze them only for them to knock him aside into a table.

"Tareem!"

Wyatt sends lightning towards the harpy and the grimlock demons who screams with pain before they burst into fire.

The Charmed One gets up with a hand to his shoulder when he grimaces with pain at the harpy scratch.

"Here. Let me heal that for you."

Wyatt smiles at his fiancée who smiles back when he heals the scratch and offers a hand to him.

Tareem takes the offered hand and kisses Wyatt on the lips when Chris orbs in with an angry look on his face at Tareem.

"You killed my brother you bitch!"

The two of them look at Chris with shock when he throws Tareem out of the window with a wave of his hand.

Tareem lies on the ground with cuts and bruises all over his body when Wyatt runs downstairs and outside to pick up his fiancée.

"What did you do that for Chris?!"

Wyatt stares at his brother with a harsh stare who looks back and forth between Wyatt and Tareem in shock.

Tareem is not breathing at all and unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Again, I would like to stress that I do not own Charmed or the characters that are used in this fic with the exception of my OCs.

Previously on Tareem Richard-Halliwell, Wyatt and Tareem have reunited only for Tareem to be sent flying out of the window by Chris his own husband.

Chapter Six: A Stalker's desire.

Wyatt fires off lightning bolts at Chris who dodges with orbing all over the house when Tareem's body starts to heal.

He wakes up to see Wyatt and Chris fighting when Tareem shields Chris from Wyatt's lightning.

"Wyatt! Enough! I'm okay; it just took a while for me to regenerate."

Wyatt looks at Tareem with tears of happiness when he hugs him. Chris shuffles from side to side and looks ashamed at his actions when Tareem walks over to hug him.

"Chris, it's okay! I'm not mad at you, but we need to figure out the demon that tortured you guys for months."

Tareem snaps his fingers and dresses himself in a white turtleneck sweater and black leather pants with black boots.

Demons shimmer inside the house and launch several fireballs at the witches who dodge them.

Wyatt and Chris shoot a glare at Tareem who raises a hand up in the air ready to vanquish them.

"No! Let us handle it!"

Chris conjures several fireballs and blasts the demons with them while Wyatt summons lightning to his hands and blasts them to pieces.

The entire room smells of ashes and smoke when Tareem takes out his flowers and starts to grow them to make their scent erase the smell of smoke and ashes.

"Okay, I need to find and vanquish the demon that tortured you guys. Book of Shadows!"

Tareem summons the Book to him and lays it down on the couch as he starts to flip through it.

"Tareem, what are you doing? You can't vanquish him all by yourself."

Wyatt grabs Tareem's arm who gives him a cold stare and crosses his arms.

"I think the Elders would beg to differ. They made me a Charmed One after all."

Both Halliwells stare at their fiancée with shock on their faces when they snap out of it.

"What?! How do they expect you to vanquish demons that will require the Power of Three?"

Tareem explains that they gave his powers a boost to make an even scale compared with the previous generation.

"Look found him!"

"Noxus, a necromancer who delights in tormenting good magical beings with nightmares of their loved ones betraying them."

Chris and Wyatt give Tareem a hug when Noxus himself shimmers in with a smirk to Tareem.

"Well, you saved me the trouble of coming to vanquish you. Who says demons aren't considerate?"

Tareem flicks his wrist and blows up the demon with his powers only for it to be reflected back at him and throw him into a wall.

Wyatt projects his shield to protect all three of them from Noxus's fireballs when Chris reads something that Tareem overlooked.

"By the way, Noxus is immune to witch powers and can reflect them back at the witch."

Chris offers his hand which Tareem takes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks Chris. Wyatt, may I have your sword please?"

Wyatt shrugs his shoulders and summons Excalibur to give to Tareem which it glows a slight pink aura.

Noxus summons his undead minions to attack the witches only to be held back by Wyatt's shield. Tareem clenches the sword and attempts to slam it into Noxus's chest only to be parried by his staff.

"Killing me won't be that easy, witch!"

Noxus sends Tareem flying with a wave of his hand and attempts to burn him with a fireball when the Charmed One kicks him in the chest.

Tareem levitates and kicks him several times in the face and slams the sword into his chest.

"I beg to differ."

Wyatt brings down his shield when all of the undead minions vanish. Piper and her sisters appear in the living room with stern looks towards Wyatt and Chris.

"Now you two! What the hell were you thinking of becoming elders for?"

Tareem has a small smile on his face at the scared looks on his fiancées' faces at the stern looks on their mother's face.

He notices the front door is open when the Charmed One walks over to close it.


	7. Come and Get It

AN: See Chapter One for Disclaimer information. I do not owe the title Come and Get It, it belongs to Selena Gomez and her record company.

Chapter Seven: Come and Get It

Tareem wakes up in the attic with his head on the Book of Shadows when he yawns and stretches out his body as he gets up from the desk. He blinks as he tries to remember why he was in the attic instead of his own bedroom.

Struggling to think clearly, he decides to figure it out later when he walks downstairs to see Chris and Wyatt sitting downstairs at the dining room with their coffee and breakfast. Smiling, Wyatt meets Tareem when he gets to the bottom of the stairs with an arm around his waist.

"Morning beautiful, did you find the demon?"

Tareem blinks his eyes in confusion at Wyatt when Chris elaborates for him with a concerned glance at his fiancée.

"Remember, Tareem? You said you weren't going to rest until you found the siren that has been murdering married gay men in the recent few weeks?"

Tareem remembers looking for the siren with a jolt as he nods and walks into the kitchen with a concerned look on his face at the recent murders. He tries to figure out how to lure out the siren and vanquish it when he has an idea.

Chris shoots Wyatt a meaningful look between him and Tareem who looks preoccupied as he drinks some of his herbal tea while he talks to himself. Wyatt shakes his head and tells his brother with a look why doesn't he go and talk with Tareem if he's so concerned.

"Hey babe? What are you thinking about pretty hard over there?"

Chris walks behind Tareem and starts to massage his shoulders when Tareem snaps out of his trance and moans as he feels the tension in his shoulders melt away by his fiancee's amazing hands.

"I was thinking about how I could do what your mother and aunts did with the Succubus and lure out the siren by using me as bait."

Tareem flinches at the ferocious twin protective glares that he feels directed at him as he tries to make an escape, but is held fast by Chris's hands around his shoulders. Wyatt walks over to his fiancée and is about to reprimand him, when he gets a jingle inside his head when Chris nods at his brother.

"We'll talk later when I get home. Until then, don't do anything rash Tareem I mean it! Chris talk with him about this crazy plan of his."

Chris lets go of Tareem and sits down next to him as he makes eye contact with Tareem as he grabs his hands. Tareem explains that he feels that he can confidently handle the siren and vanquish it before it has it's time to work its hypnotic spell on him.

"You forgot one thing Tareem. You're pretty famous in the Underworld more so than Wyatt and I. The siren probably would recognize your face and run off before you even get in range to vanquish it."

Tareem tries to protest at that thought, but clams up at the realization that Chris is right about him being infamous down there in the Underworld. Chris explains that either Wyatt or himself would probably work best as bait due to the fact that the Underworld thinks that they are still up there in Elderland and less likely to come down to Earth.

"Hmm, true you have a good point there Chris. Okay, we'll go with you guys as bait, but I do not like the idea of some tramp making out with you two."

Before Chris can reassure him, Tareem's iPhone starts to ring which interrupts the talk between the two of them as he picks up his phone to answer it. Piper's name pops up on the screen as Tareem puts his phone on speakerphone.

"What's up Piper?"

"Hi Tareem, do you care to explain why my son just called me in a panic about you going off to vanquish a Siren by yourself without any backup whatsoever?"

Tareem turns pale for a moment as he processes the fact that his mother in law sounds very sweet which could be very bad for him. He turns to Chris for help only to discover him orbing out with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. He glares at his fiancée before he turns his attention back to answering Piper.

"Umm, I just wanted to vanquish this thing as soon as possible without anyone else getting hurt?"

Before Piper can answer, Belthazor shimmers into the room with a growl as he launches several fireballs at Tareem who freezes them with a look of shock on his face. He flicks his wrist and blasts him backwards several feet towards the Grandfather clock when he freezes him in mid-air.

"Oh my god! Piper I thought you said you and your sisters vanquished Cole already?!"

Tareem doesn't hear Piper's response as Belthazor shimmers out of his freeze and starts to fire several energy balls in a row at him. He dodges them all with his precognition ability when he senses another demon is about to attack him from behind.

He dodges the fireball with his levitation ability when he gets grabbed by Cole and thrown into the sun room where Zankou and Cole smirks at him as he gets up from the ground. He flicks his wrist and blows the both of them backwards into the living room and the dining room when he tries to run upstairs only to be thrown aside like a rag doll into a wall.

The Charmed One turns to see Wyatt dressed in all black clothing standing alongside with Zankou and Cole in tow. He looks at the three of them with shock on his face as he tries to process the fact that his own fiancé just tried to kill him.

Wyatt grabs his fiancée by the throat with his powers and smiles at him as he starts to strangle him with his hand. Tareem summons several razor sharp flower petals to attack the three of them as he breaks out of Wyatt's hold and runs upstairs into the attic.

He summons several roses around the perimeter of the attic which starts to grow thorns and form a barrier of some kind to keep them out. He looks around shakingly as he tries to figure out how he is going to get out of this situation.

Suddenly, blue orbs come in the forms of Chris and Wyatt who looks at Tareem with concern on their faces as they see the cuts on his forehead. Wyatt tries to step forward to heal his fiancée when he gets ensnared by roses from the ground.

"What's going on Tareem? Let go of me now!"

Tareem starts to noticeably shake as he maintains the hold on Wyatt with a sob that comes out of his throat with tears in his eyes. Chris cautiously steps forward step by step until he envelops Tareem in a bear hug and squeezes him.

"Wyatt, Zankou, and Cole attacked me earlier today. For all I know, Evil Wyatt could be pretending to be the good Wyatt now!"

Tareem explains as Chris mutters sweet nothings into his ears as he calms him down from his panic attack. He releases Wyatt from his binds, but still looks at him cautiously as he holds onto Chris tightly.

"Think about it Tareem. Darklighters have dark purple orbs right? Wyatt's orbs were light blue, not dark purple right?"

Chris says gently as he watches Tareem cautiously steps forward and starts to feel out Wyatt with his empathy. Wyatt sighs in relief as his fiancée hugs him tightly and starts to apologize as he gets hugged by Wyatt.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, it terrified the hell out of me that I thought you would attack me like that. I should have known better that you wouldn't lay a finger on me."

Wyatt nods with understanding in his aqua blue eyes as Tareem holds onto him tightly and kisses him on the cheek. Tareem lets go and wipes away his tears as he gets a determined look on his face as he starts to look through the Book of Shadows.

"Well, I'll just replicate what Piper and her sisters did with a dash of rosemary to make them permanently dead. With the exception of Evil Wyatt, of course he's going to be tricky."

The former Charmed Ones orbs into the attic with potions in tow as they prepare to throw them at demons only to see Tareem and his fiancées. Tareem fills them in on the situation when the door starts to vibrate as it gets blown apart with an energy ball.

Everyone tenses in preparation for a fight when they hear the sound of clapping coming from evil Wyatt who chuckles as he enters the room without any effort. Wyatt prepares to attack when Chris holds him back as he shakes his head.

"Brava Tareem! Brava! You certainly have grown in power and sex appeal that's for sure! You are definitely much different than your evil counterpart!"

Tareem glares at him as he walks past his mother and aunts without a care in the world as he tries to get closer to the Charmed One only to be stopped by Chris and his good counterpart. He chuckles as he throws them and their family members aside with his powers.

"What do you want with Tareem?"

Chris asks his brother's counterpart with a grimace as he holds a hand to his right side. The former Charmed Ones stifles groans with pain as they watch Wyatt's evil counterpart lay a hand on Tareem who glares as he tries to use his powers on him.

"Simple. I want the Charmed One's hand in marriage to help me defeat someone who dared to cross me and tried to take my throne as the Source from me."

Tareem grabs Evil Wyatt's hand and tries to throw him over his shoulder only to notice that Wyatt was about to be thrown as well. He grits with his teeth with frustration as he lets go of him.

"Never, get your hands off my fiancée!"

Wyatt orbs Tareem to him only to be countered with DWyatt doing the same thing. The two of them have Tareem in the middle of a tug of war with the Charmed One going back and forth between the two of them.

"You're too evenly matched Wyatt, let him go!"

Phoebe says with a concerned look at Tareem who looks a bit pale being tossed back and forth between the two of them. Finally, both of them relinquish their holds on Tareem who starts to sway a bit towards Chris who pulls him to him with his telekinesis before his evil brother could get a hand on him.

"I see there is only one way to settle this like men. I challenge you to a duel, the winner gets Tareem's hand in marriage while the loser gets nothing."

Tareem interrupts with a huff as he glares at Wyatt for suggesting a challenge in the first place. He snaps his fingers as he conjures up a parchment from Magic School and makes a sound of triumphant.

"According to this, you can't contest for my hand in marriage since you are in our universe which means that my Wyatt gets automatic possession of me since we both entered into a legally binding marriage contract."

Evil Wyatt blinks and chuckles as he looks impressed at Tareem. Zankou shimmers into the room and chuckles at the shocked looks on everyone's faces as he blasts them backwards with a huge fireball.

Zankou looks at Evil Wyatt and prepares to fire an energy ball at him while he's down when Tareem redirects it back at him with his flowers. The Charmed One runs and grabs the Evil Wyatt's hand as he orbs the two of them out of there just in time before Zankou tried to kill Wyatt again.

Zankou chuckles as he disappears in black flames as he wipes away his hands. The former Charmed Ones and the brothers look at each other with shock on their faces as they try to process the fact that Zankou is alive and the Source apparently. As well the fact that Tareem just saved the life of someone who wanted to hurt him and is now gone.

Tareem wakes up to find himself in Evil Wyatt's arms as he looks around to see where they are. With shock on his face, he discovers that somehow the two of them went back to the evil Wyatt's dimension and is now laying in Wyatt's bedroom which has dark colors to reflect the difference between the one he knows and doesn't know.

Sorry for the year late update guys! I'll try my best to update more frequent chapters as long I get constructive feedback!


	8. Slow Down

AN: I do not own the song Slow Down which belongs to Selena Gomez and her producers.

Previously on Tareem Richard-Halliwell:

_Zankou chuckles as he disappears in black flames as he wipes away his hands. The former Charmed Ones and the brothers look at each other with shock on their faces as they try to process the fact that Zankou is alive and the Source apparently. As well the fact that Tareem just saved the life of someone who wanted to hurt him and is now gone._

_Tareem wakes up to find himself in Evil Wyatt's arms as he looks around to see where they are. With shock on his face, he discovers that somehow the two of them went back to the evil Wyatt's dimension and is now laying in Wyatt's bedroom which has dark colors to reflect the difference between the one he knows and doesn't know._

Chapter Eight: Slow Down

Tareem quickly disengages himself from Wyatt's arms and tries to call for Wyatt and Chris only to discover that his connection with them has been muted in some way. He turns around when he sees that his fiancee's dark counterpart is now up and smirks at him.

"You planned this didn't you? You thought that if I thought you were in danger, I would risk my life and try to protect you from harm."

The Charmed One stares at his evil fiancée as he crosses his arms and taps his foot as he waits for an explanation. Demons shimmer in behind the two of them when Tareem raises his hands and tries to vanquish only to be held back by Wyatt as he orbs the two of them away in dark orbs.

"What the hell? I could have vanquished them all! Figured you really are evil after all."

Wyatt backhands Tareem so hard that he gets knocked down when the Charmed One kicks him hard in the balls in retaliation. Wyatt tries to breathe through the pain when Tareem grabs him and slams his head into the ground.

"One thing about me and evil counterparts, I don't like to be touched by them!"

Wyatt chuckles as he grabs Tareem by the throat and lifts him up into the air with his telekinesis. He releases Tareem from his hold and puts a hand over his mouth as he puts a finger to his mouth and points at the demons outside of the cave they are in.

Tareem nods as Wyatt shuffles closer to cover his body with his own as the demons starts to walk by them. The Charmed One forgets for a moment that this is the evil counterpart of his fiancée as he looks into his deep blue eyes that are so protective of him.

Finally the demons pass, when the two of them look into each other's eyes and are about to kiss when Tareem gets yanked away in white orbs of lights. Wyatt howls with anger as the demons come to investigate only to find themselves vanquished by lightning.

Tareem blinks as he lands in the attic and sees himself in the middle of a circle by the Halliwell sisters and his fiancées. He smiles at his family with a guilty look on his face as Phoebe looks at him with concern as she picks up on the feeling of guilty from her nephew in law.

The former Charmed One excuses himself to his room when Wyatt and Chris starts to follow him with concerned looks on their faces when Phoebe pulls them back. She goes to follow her nephew in law when she notices Tareem standing and looking outside the window with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts? Noticed that you were feeling guilty about something earlier, did something happen?"

Tareem blinks and looks surprised to see Phoebe there when he processes her question with him biting his lower lip. He explains the almost kiss with Wyatt's counterpart and what led them to that situation.

"Hmm, did you want something to happen? It is understandable why you would feel attracted to Wyatt's darker side considering you have grown up and gotten to love one part of him."

"Phoebe, I felt like I was sexy enough for him to lose all of his inhibitions and ravage me. I don't know, don't get me wrong I like Wyatt, but I do like Chris a lot more sometimes because he isn't scared to get rough with me whereas it's hard to convince Wyatt to actually be rough with me."

Tareem puts his head in his hands as he tries to make sense of his confusing and conflicting emotions inside of him stirred by the dark Wyatt's appearance. Phoebe lays a comforting hand on Tareem's shoulder as he tries to process everything.

"It feels like Wyatt thinks that if he gets rough with me, I'll break or something. I just wanted to feel that I'm strong sometimes and not fragile like I do with him sometimes."

The two of them gets up all of a sudden when they hear a stifled sob as they run outside to investigate only to see Wyatt turn to look at Tareem with a cold look in his eyes. Tareem flinches at the pain inside his fiancée's eyes when he tries to step forward only for Wyatt to step backwards.

"Aunt Phoebe, do you mind leaving us alone? I think that Tareem and I need to have a talk alone please."

Phoebe nods with a worried glance towards her nephew and Tareem and hopes that the two of them can work through this hurdle that life has thrown their way.

Tareem walks into his bedroom with Wyatt in tow as he closes the door. The Charmed One paces back and forth as he fiddles with his fingers as he tries to process what he is going to say to Wyatt.

"Be honest with me, how long have you felt this way about me not being aggressive enough?"

Wyatt asks as he crosses his arms and looks at Tareem with a blank look in his eyes which scares him as he can't get a read on his emotions at all. He paces back and forth as he tries to format an answer to his question.

"A few weeks ago honestly."

Wyatt inhales sharply at the fact that Tareem has hidden this from him for several weeks and didn't tell him for weeks. He decides to focus on that later when he switches gear to the more pressing question at hand.

"Be honest, if we hadn't summoned you in the nick of time what would you have done? Would you have slept with him? Kissed him? At what point would it have stopped?"

Tareem bristles at the implied accusation that he cheated on him with his evil counterpart and points a finger at the door behind Wyatt in anger. He accidentally blows up the door next to Wyatt into pieces much like that of his mother in law when his fiancée brushes it off as he stares at him cooly.

The former Charmed Ones comes running downstairs with Chris in tow as they look around to take in the scene around them. Tareem and Wyatt are staring at each other when he breaks the silence.

"I wouldn't have done anything Wyatt. I love you, only you! I can't believe that you would think that I would cheat on you after everything we have been through!"

Tareem's eyes start to shine with tears as he looks at Wyatt who regards him coolly as if he was an interesting subject to observe. Piper's heart breaks as she looks at the scene in front of her that reminds her of the fight her and Leo had a couple of years ago that made them go to couples therapy.

"You just admitted that you liked my brother more than me to my aunt Tareem! Don't give me that bullshit about how you love me when clearly you would rather be with my brother than me!"

Wyatt gets so angry that he accidentally throws lightning at Tareem who gets thrown backwards against the wall. Chris and Paige instantly rushes to check on Tareem who seems to be unconscious, but healing okay.

Piper turns to her son who stares at his hands in horror at what he has done to his fiancée when he tries to go near Tareem only to be held back by Phoebe and Piper. Her heart breaks as she tells her son to get out of the house until he calms down and figures out a way to apologize to Tareem.

"I thought I raised you better than that! You never ever use your magic on your partner even if he pisses you off! He took you back even after you cheated on him with Bianca and Molly!"

Wyatt turns speechless as he orbs out of the house while Paige and Chris focuses on keeping an eye on Tareem as he returns to the land of the living. Tareem gets up and blinks at his family who has worried looks on their faces and hangs onto Chris for stability as he get led to Chris's bedroom.

"Hey, it's not your fault my brother was being a doofus and let his emotions get the better of him. I'm surprised that he forgot about the times that he cheated on you so easily."

Tareem nods when he looks at his hands that are capable of channeling so much power, but he was helpless against his feelings for the evil Wyatt that rendered him powerless. Chris kisses Tareem on the lips who starts to get into it when Chris twists his nipples and starts to take off his own shirt before focusing on Tareem.

"Hey Chris, oh my god!"

Piper walks into the room without knocking and walks outside as she covers her eyes as she tries to bleach her mind of the image she just saw. Tareem turns a bright cherry red as Chris lays his head on his stomach and chuckles.

"Chris, it's not funny! I didn't want your mother to see that!"

He chuckles as he pulls Tareem up and plants a passionate kiss on his lips when Tareem stops it and smiles at him. Chris and Tareem hold hands as they walk downstairs only to stop in pleasant surprise as they see the whole family has apparently shown up for a big feast with the table stretched out to fit the whole family.

Chris lets go of Tareem and goes downstairs to hang out with his cousins when Tareem looks around for someone familiar. Paige points to the sun room with a thumb up as she tells him non-verbally to signal them if he needs help.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tareem walks into the sun room to see Wyatt outside in the garden and smelling the roses. He takes a moment to silently observe the man that he is going to marry soon with a sense of pride as he takes in his strikingly handsome features.

Wyatt turns upon sensing his fiancée was in the same room with him and gives him a sad smile as he takes in Tareem's slightly scorched clothing. Tareem walks outside and in front of Wyatt when he kisses him on the lips as he hugs him hard.

Not needing words to express how they hurt each other, Wyatt and Tareem begins to slow dance with each other. Tareem lifts up on his toes a little as he puts his forehead to Wyatt's forehead and pushes his emotions into Wyatt to experience what he is feeling at the moment.

"See? I really do love you Wyatt Matthews Halliwell."

Wyatt nods at the feelings of love, passion, regret, fear, and sadness wrapped up in one coming from Tareem. Coop comes out to see the couple dancing outside and stares at them in amazement as his ring starts to glow a bright pink color that goes into them.

Piper comes out to call in Tareem and Wyatt to eat when she smiles at the looks on their faces that remind them of her and Leo. She loses the smile on her face when she sees Sandra the elder orb into the sun room with a grave look on her face.

Quickly before Tareem and Wyatt sees her, Piper pulls Sandra with her into the dining room where the rest of the family stops their activities to stare at her. Sandra looks flustered for a moment before she clears her throat and stands up straighter as she prepares to give them bad news.

"Due to the Charmed One's status, we felt that it would be best if Tareem was to engage in one true relationship in order for him to become a more effective witch in the execution of his Charmed duties."

Instantly, the former Charmed Ones turns their eyes on Leo who takes a moment to translate Sandra's words inside his head. He turns to look at her with shock and anger in his eyes as Piper looks at her husband and rubs his shoulders in comfort.

"Basically, she is saying that Tareem has to choose between Chris and Wyatt or risk having his powers bound forever and his memories erased."

The entire Halliwell line turns to direct the fury of a Thousand Suns at Sandra who holds up a hand and makes a correction to Leo's statement. She snaps her fingers as she conjures up an important document with two blank signatures at the bottom.

"Due to his feelings for both of the Halliwell brothers, we felt that it would be best if they fought it until one loses for the right to continue their relationship with Tareem without the interference of Tareem being aware."

Piper glares at Sandra as she points a finger at her as she asks her to clarify what exactly she means by her statement.

"What I mean by that Piper is that Tareem will be taken away and frozen until the victor of the competition comes to kiss him free from the containment spell that he will be under."

Wyatt comes rushing into the room with a look of fear on his face as his mom turns to look at her son who has a look of panic on his face. He comes to his mother and explains that one moment, they were talking and the next, Tareem gets whisked away by an angel of destiny who didn't even bother to explain why the Charmed One was being taken away.


End file.
